La sombra del amor
by Maler Katastrophal
Summary: Un príncipe será siempre protegido por una sombra que le acompañara hasta un destino nunca imaginado entre ellos, "el amor". Venganzas oscuras, el despertar de un demonio, los caminos injustos, la ira, ¿qué sucederá en el transcurrir de la historia? Aiacos x Violate.
1. Capítulo 1: A oscuras

Hola, espero que está loca historia os vaya a gustar ^^ la estaré actualizando cada 15 días, los días martes, ahora lo que me pregunto es: ¿Merezco un comentario? ;~; y por cierto gracias por darle la oportunidad de tomarse el tiempo en leer xD

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: A oscuras_**

* * *

Un murmurar se escuchaba a lejos, por momentos las voces se alzaban pero aún así eran inconclusas sus interpretaciones, se sentía mareado, adolorido por los múltiples golpes que había recibido, unos en su cara y los demás en el resto de su cuerpo apresado por una soga, sus manos fuertemente atrapadas al igual que sus pies por una gruesa cuerda. No podía hablar, aparte de dolerle le era imposible porque un trapo le impedía mover sus labios y gesticular palabra alguna. La visión tampoco era buena, abiertos los ojos solo pudo apreciar oscuridad, estaba tapado con un saco su cabeza la cual está solo le permitía ver unos pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban de su textura.

No recordaba aún lo que había pasado exactamente con él, tratando de pensar pudo no más recordar que iba de viaje con alguien más, cuando su camino ya algo avanzado se le vinieron encima pero, no recuerda con quién iba y mucho menos para donde, su mente daba vueltas al tratar de encontrar explicación lógica sobre la situación pero nada; todo esto le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo tanto dejo de insistir en forzar su mente.

Aguarda tranquilo. Sin saber nada no le quedaba de otra que esperar para recolectar información y saber de quienes se trataban sus captores.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? —pregunto uno muy asustado.

—¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no lo secuestramos solo para atraparlo y después dejarlo ir? —mostro su enojo al cobarde que se quería retractar.

—¡Cálmate! —una mano en el hombro del hombre se posa— Que no ves que el pobre solo necesita un poco de ánimo —sonrió.

—¡Anímale entonces! —se marcho de ahí disgustado.

Un arma en su cintura descansaba y ahora se desvaina, observa con una sonrisa lo bastante perturbadora a su presa, sin mucha perdida de segundos su cabeza ha salido por los aires, la sangre sale desenfrenadamente empapándose con ella la sonrisa brilla más que nunca.

Él estaba ahora en serios aprietos, entendió que ellos eran bastante peligrosos y nada de fiar, asesinan hasta sus propios camaradas con tal de no quebrar su objetivo, pensó entonces: «Si le han asesinado a él, entonces… ¿qué compasión tendré de ellos?»

El tiempo no apremiaba en nada, buscar una solución era escasa, sin saber el por qué y ni el cómo atemorizaba, lo más seguro era que quisieran pedir algún tipo de rescate o algo por el estilo pero, él siendo un príncipe se iba a salvar de está por un ¿título?

—Listo ya me he encargado de él ahora somos solo dos, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? —se limpiaba sus manos con pañuelo la sangre que en sus manos tenía.

—Esperemos por el momento, no quiero que hombres cobardes estén por arruinar el secuestro.

—Bien… —bosteza cansado— No me agrada mucho esperar.

—A mí tampoco me agrada el hecho de hacerme esperar —su mirada viaja hacía el capturado— pero una cabeza real vale tener más paciencia de la que no tengo.

Ahora un poco más consiente de todo pudo escuchar de forma más audibles sus conversaciones, en efecto, era un secuestro por el cual pedirían una buena cantidad de riquezas a cambio de s vida, suspiro desganado y se lamentaba por lo ocurrido. Él tan bueno que era se atormentaba de cómo había sido posible que se dejara atrapar. Recordó entonces el motivo del por qué no había asesinado a sangre fría:

"_Amenamente las palabras surgían, risas y amables temas se discutían, se burlaban de su hermano Minos y tampoco Radamanthys era la excepción. La compañía de esa jovencita le era tranquilizante y de su muy buen gusto sus modales, tenía su encanto no lo iba a negar pero interesado en ella no estaba como todos deseaban._

_De inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien, ordeno que pararan los caballos y el carruaje dejo de caminar, tranquilizo a la joven y bajo del coche, desenvaino la espada junto a otros dos hombre que venían de escoltas y otros dos a su otro extremo del carruaje, aguardaron unos segundos cuando varios hombres se alzaron con espadas en contra de ellos. Lucharon pero en número los superaron, su preocupación no era por él, sino por ella. Se acerco al conductor y le dio unas instrucciones para luego dirigirse a la ventanilla de la joven._

—_Agasha escúchame, no tengas miedo _—_de sus ojos unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir_—, _voy a despejar el camino para ustedes, avisa a todos allá sobre esto, lo que más sospecho es que sea un secuestro para pedir recompensa, mi cabeza valdrá el tiempo que sea necesario por lo tanto no estaré muerto._

—_No quiero dejarte aquí _—_ella rogó pero el otro negó_.

—_Te tienes que ir, tu vida es más importante que la mía. ¡Ahora vete! _

_Realizo un gesto en afirmativa que empezara a correr, el cochero asintió y tiro de las riendas lo más fuerte que pudo y salir corriendo lo más que se podía. Sus hombres la mayoría yacían muertos en el suelo, solo dos cubriéndoles las espaldas, era cuestión de tiempo que se cansaran y le atraparan por muy bueno que fuera ejerciendo la espada._"

Se lamentaba un poco la situación, sin nada y quién sabe cuánto habrá pasado de que estuviera inconsciente, pudo haber pasado dos o tres días. Sin mayor pista de algo su incomodidad por ahora era eso que le cubría la cabeza, le era bastante molesto tanto que prefería la muerte a que seguir de esa manera.

La noche había caído con lentitud, los dos hombres estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata para resguardarse del frío nocturno, no a lo muy lejos se encontraba su preso.

—Debería matar a ese desgraciado, ha matado muchos de mis hombres —dijo enfadado.

—Ambos hemos sufrido una pérdida bastante invaluable, no es fácil reclutar hombres muy seguido y ese perro —mira al capturado a la vez que sus dientes se frotan con fuerza entre sí—, me las va a pagar, aparte de darle una buena lección cobraremos mucho por él.

—Espero que valga tanto por qué el sacrificio fue alto.

—Y alta será nuestra recompensa ya lo verás.

A lo lejos de esos individuos brillaban gracias al fuego unos ojos que espían sus acciones, pendiente al asecho para poder atacar en el momento preciso.

Los hombres se dieron una vuelta cerca del individuo capturado, verificando que todo estuviera bien, sin nada que sospechar apagaron el fuego dejando solo las brasas aun vivas del color anaranjado rojizo, cerca para no soportar el frío cayeron en el sueño.

Su momento había llegado, actuar en ese instante era preciso. Deslizó como una serpiente sigilosa entre los arbustos llegando cerca del capturado, observo una vez más a los captores y seguían aun dormidos. Quitó el saquito de la cabeza del preso, este se sacudió y luego miro al frente, para su sorpresa sus ojos violetas coincidieron con otros violetas aun más vivos que los suyos, sorprendido aún no salía de su asombro, su liberador se cubría con una gran gorra negra al igual que el resto de su ropa era negra, no visualizaba muy bien su figura le era borrosa.

Su salvador le indico con el dedo que guardara silencio, él aún dudoso no asintió ni negó nada más solo quieto se quedo, la otra persona se fue hacia atrás suyo y desató el trapo que le impedía hablar, una vez liberada su mandíbula empezó a moverla en círculos para liberar la tensión, sintió que las sogas de las manos eran cortadas y las manos liberadas las llevo al frente sobándoselas entre ellas, se sentía tan tieso.

Una vez ya listo se paro con cuidado, miró a su salvador en busca de una mirada que le indicará una solución, el otro le señalo con la mirada el camino, sin darse cuenta pisó una rama que provocó un sonido quebrante bastante sonoro, ambos fijaron sus miradas a aquellos hombres y su sorpresa fue que ya no estaban ahí, de inmediato supieron que ya estaban rodeados por ellos entre las sombras.

Con sus miradas se unieron y las espaldas se pegaron, sin mucha luz no había posibilidad de verlos, no eran ningunos inexpertos, asesinos profesionales. Guiados solo por el oído supieron por donde atacarían, cada uno lucho con los hombres sin mayores problemas. Inconscientes en el suelo los jalaron y amarraron a un árbol.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto a su salvador sospechoso.

El interrogado se acerco a él sin mayor duda alguna, miró con fuerza sobre sus ojos quedando ya unos escasos centímetros.

—Soy alguien del que no deberías saber nada.

Un fuerte golpe su cabeza recibió y de nuevo volvió hacer capturado.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y cansancio, no había comido ni bebido nada, no sabía aún cuantos días habían pasado desde el rapto, pero lo que más tenía en sus pensamientos era: ¿Ahora en qué manos estoy?

—Has despertado, me alegro que aún no hayas muerto por tanto maltrato —rió.

—Para la mala suerte de muchos aún no muero.

Movió sus partes del cuerpo y no pudo, encadenado a la silla estaba, sus manos y sus pies, lo único que diferenciaba a la experiencia pasada era que su boca estaba libre para expresar, al igual que sus ojos estaban descubiertos; apreciaba una habitación muy humilde, el grisáceo del día le hacía ver aún más triste, la mesa pequeña sin nada encima de ella, un chinero sin brillo que carecía de cosas, más solo un vaso y dos platos habían, las sillas eran bastantes viejas cuatro en esa habitación, dos desocupadas y dos ocupadas por él y la persona ahora captora de él.

—¿Qué hacía la realeza secuestrada? —pregunto en burla.

—No lo sé —respondió malhumorado—, pregúntale a los primeros que me secuestraron.

—No —dijo indiferente—, me complicará más las cosas pero no es mala idea la que me has dado.

—Bueno, soy excelente dando ideas para cuando alguien desea secuestrarme.

—No seas tan atacador, relájate que no te haré daño alguno solo quiero cobrar un dinero por ti —rozo sus primeros tres dedos.

—La avaricia los llevará a la perdición.

—Mira quien lo dice, tú el que come de los demás, deja de hablar tonteras y quédate callado que así te ves más encantador.

No le agradaba mucho la situación, él sin más remedio tuvo que dejar de hablar, se sentía débil y discutir en tales condiciones le empeoraba, pero una sorpresa se llevo cuando su captor la gorra negra se quitó.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa

**_Capítulo 2: Sorpresa_**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, una larga cabellera tornasolada negra con violeta se dejo ver, llegando hasta sus muslos, lacios y abundantes, pero todavía aún más sorprendido quedo cuando la ropa oscura que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo dejo liberado unos notables pechos, ahora su vida dependía de una mujer. Y una muy peligrosa a su parecer.

—Eres una mujer…

—No te habías dado cuenta.

—No.

—Pensé que por mi voz te darías cuenta pero veo que no.

—¿Cómo has sabido que yo estaba ahí? —pregunto aún confuso.

—Los rumores vuelan como la pólvora, nada más supe que no era un sencillo rumor.

—Lo que no me imagine nunca es que una mujer fuera tan aventurera.

—No soy aventurera, soy una ladrona que busca los peces gordos y bien alimentados —sonríe.

—No es muy usual que una mujer realice ese tipo de profesión.

—No. —Su mirada divaga— No es muy habitual.

La mujer sale de la casa dejando solo a su prisionero, trato de aflojar lo que le ataba pero no fue posible, las cadenas estaban muy bien acopladas a sus manos y pies, nula quedo la posibilidad de poder liberarse. Nuevamente tenía que esperar otra oportunidad que se presentase para poder escapar ahora de una mujer.

Horas pasaron y nada aún, se estaba durmiendo pero luchaba por mantenerse despierto aunque ello le estaba ganado. La puerta se abrió y ella apareció, con una cesta de comprados que en su mayoría predominaban las frutas, la miraba con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Hey no te duermas! Primero necesitas comer —alzo moderadamente su voz.

—¿Cómo si estoy en…?

Esta se acerco a él rápidamente y coloco una banana en su boca aprovechando que este la había abierto para gesticular una pregunta absurda para ella. Sin más remedio tuvo que masticar la fruta con algo de dificultad y desespero a la vez, luego de mucho tiempo termino de comerlo y ahora tenía sed, la mujer no dudo en captar lo que su mirada pedía ya que su boca palabra alguna no iba a pronunciar. Tomo una jarra y del chinero cogió un vaso, lo lleno de agua y a posicionó el recipiente a su boca, este le miraba serio, se resistía a ser un obediente con ella en cambio esta suspiro y tomo su barbilla con fuerza para bajar su quijada.

—No quería hacerlo por la fuerza pero no me has dejado otra opción.

El agua corría por su garganta de manera brusca y rápida, asfixiaba y se ahogaba, la mujer viendo que este ya no aguantaba el trato, bajo su severidad con él.

—Tómala con calma entonces —sonrió.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se quedo dormido, sus retinas percibieron la luz de una vela que alumbraba toda la habitación, la miro a ella despierta y muy pensativa, se encontraba recargada en la mesa. Sus ojos vagan…, y si los suyos no le engañaban le pareció ver cierto dolor en ella.

Aún no descansaba lo suficiente por lo que nuevamente cerró sus ojos para entrar nuevamente al reino de los sueños.

—¡Maldición! —gritaron.

De un solo golpe abrió sus ojos, miro a la mujer molesta observando por la ventana que está un poco cerca de la puerta, y la cortina desgastada deslizó para impedir la visión de fuera hacía a dentro, y viceversa; corrió hacía él y quitó las cadenas de manos y pies. Extrañado le miro porque no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nos han encontrado.

—¿QUÉ?

—Debí haberlos matado.

—¿Me preguntaba por qué no la habías hecho?

—No estoy acostumbrada a matar, solo a escabullirme pero no matar.

—Interesante, una mujer muy habilidosa en el hecho de robar sin tener que matar.

—No hace falta que lo entiendas. Por cierto tu nombre es Aiacos ¿verdad?

—Por qué tengo yo que decirte mi nombre.

—Me lo acabas de confirmar ahora mismo.

—¿No me darás el tuyo?

—No.

Ella se dirigió a la ventana y comprobó que los primeros secuestradores no estaban cerca de ahí, le indicó al otro con la mirada que le siguiera después de ella pero para su suerte no fue así, estaba débil y probablemente se iba a enfermar, no duraría mucho tiempo en pie.

Salió corriendo a su suerte y lo perdió de vista entre la multitud de las personas que caminaban por esa transitada calle. Una maldición pronunció ante la estupidez del otro, pero, ¿cómo iba a saber él que ella era su aliada?

—Piensa que le hare caso, ¡está loca! —Dijo molesto— Ni que me tuvieran… en la… vista…

Efectivamente la vista de sus antiguos captores se clavaron en él, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo pero no era capaz de quitárselos de su vista, un poco ya desesperado corrió sin sentido alguno quedando arrinconado en un callejón sin salida. Los mareos comenzaron a surgir para hacerlo sufrir.

—Ahora si te tenemos desgraciado.

—Puede que esta vez ganemos menos dinero por haberte cortado la cabeza.

Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, cansado y débil sus condiciones no eran muy buenas que se miraran. Perdiendo ya la esperanza de salir vivo se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, no pensaba en nada, su mente en blanco, medio moribundo, la serenidad estaba aun en pie.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa al frente suyo, dos cuerpos estaban ya en el suelo, rodeados por un lago de líquido carmesí, que su surgir era originario del interior de esos cuerpos, su mente volvió cuando apreció la imagen; ella estaba ahí contemplando los cuerpos, teñida de sangre su rostro le hacía parecer como un maquillaje que le quedaba a la perfección, mirándole fijamente con ojos llenos de una ligera tristeza.

—Pudieron haberte matado —hablo sin emoción alguna.

—¿Y tú no? —pregunto enojado.

—Te dije que me siguieras y no hiciste caso, tu vida corría peligro.

—Una ladrona preocupándose por mí, no me lo creo en nada —sus palabras le parecieron extrañas.

—No puedo ocultártelo más —resignada cerro sus ojos—, no soy una ladrona.

—Una asesina entonces —dijo serio.

—Soy tu fiel sombra.

Esa última oración había dejado a Aiacos frío, como de la noche a la mañana una mujer llega en plan de servirte lealmente, eso no era posible y su mente aún no le daba el crédito de si sería cierto o no, y si realmente eso le beneficiaria.

Con dificultad se levanto, tambaleante pero su voluntad era grande, la mujer lo observo y al cabo de unos minutos se acerco lentamente a él quedando a un metro de distancia se arrodillo, una mano en su pecho llevo, la cara bajada ante él era una señal de su gran respeto y lealtad.

—¿Quién eres tú? —interrogo él.

—Mi nombre es Violate de Behemoth, en mí corre la sangre de los guardianes que siempre han defendido a la familia real, hemos llevado este trabajo desde que la familia real se formo y mi deber en este momento es protegerle a usted.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —frío.

—Merezco castigo por mi atrevimiento, por cómo he osado en tratarle a usted.

—No te he preguntado eso. Dímelo.

—Quería divertirme un poco con usted mi señor.

—Un buen teatro armado, eh de admitir, eres muy buena actriz.

—Aceptare cualquier castigo que usted me imponga.

—Tienes suficiente valentía para haberme hecho eso —le mira severo—, por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, te quedo claro.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Tengo que comunicarme con mis hermanos, no sé donde estoy y necesito descansar un poco…

Este no tuvo mucho tiempo cuando se desmayo, Violate corre para cogerle entre sus brazos y la palma de su mano se poso en la frente de Aiacos, de inmediato supo que una fiebre muy alta le estaba torturando, tenía que buscar ayuda lo más rápido que podía de lo contrario la muerte era lo que le seguía.

Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, le estaban llamando y reconocía esa voz, era esa dulce voz que le tranquilizaba tanto y le estaba llamando por su nombre.

Con lentitud sus parpados se empezaron abrir, la luz del día le molestaba mucho por tanto no veía muy bien quien le estaban contemplado, la chica que poseía esos castaños claros estaba derramando lágrimas de su rostro, una sonrisa él dibujo en su boca y acarició la mejía de la joven, esta sin dejar de verle sujeta la mano que posa en su rostro.

—Deja de llorar Agasha, estoy bien ya no hay peligro alguno.

—Eres un tonto —regaño—, pensé que habías muerto, han pasado cuatro días sin verte.

—¿Cuatro días? —Pausó— Por cierto ¿donde está ella?

—¿Quién? —Pregunto extrañada— Has venido solo tú. Nadie ha sabido cómo has podido llegar aquí.

—Eso no es posible una mujer estaba conmigo —confundido—; no creo que haya sido un sueño.

—Pero solo tú has aparecido. —Aiacos mira con gran incertidumbre a la chica.

"_Una mujer sale al patio trasero de la gran casa, con un gran cesto que contenía ropa mojada sus brazos y manos sostenían, para ser tendida y dejar que los rayos solares secasen esas prendas; no muy a lo lejos de eso se fijo que alguien estaba en el suelo, de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dispuso a ver si se encontraba bien, más la gran impresión no fue del hecho que estuviera herido sino el saber que su señor estaba ahí tirado sin saber nada de nada y del ¿por qué? Estaba ahí._

_Sin perder tiempo comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda para atender a su señor._"

—Con que eso sucedió…; ya veo —se tranquilizo—. Pero tú, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias a ti —sonríe—. Ya les he informado a Minos y Radamanthys sobre tu estado.

—Gracias —sonríe a la chica.

* * *

El próximo será más largo y se me olvidaba esto: _**Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.**_

_¡Gracias por leer! x3_


	3. Capítulo 3: Ocultos

_**Capítulo 3: Ocultos**_

Aiacos estaba un poco harto de escuchar las palabras que pronunciaba su hermano Minos, sin permiso de poder levantarse de la cama, no le quedaba remedio de otra opción más que el soportarlo, en cambio su hermano Radamanthys era más consolador, no decía nada y ni mirada alguna recibía de él.

—¡Aiacos me estas escuchando! —exclamo molesto el Grifo.

—Sí. —Cerró sus ojos.

—No lo estás haciendo para qué me engañas.

—No lo hago, solo te ignoro —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No vuelvas a pedirme un favor a mí —molesto.

—Olvidando todo esto —intervino Radamanthys acercándose a la cama—, no sabes ¿quién es el responsable del secuestro?

Aiacos negó con la cabeza, todos guardaron silencio.

—¿Te querían matar cierto, de último?

—Sí, parece que era mucho más su paciencia, que llegaron hasta el punto de quererme matar.

—No creo que haya sido un simple secuestro —dijo el rubio—, y cómo pudiste escapar de ellos.

Aiacos se quedo un momento congelado pensando en cómo explicar la situación, que todo le había resultado una gran confusión, ni él mismo sabía que había pasado con exactitud. Y hubiera preferido hablar primero con aquella misteriosa mujer que a la vez le era fastidiosa.

—Aún no lo sé con claridad.

—No te esfuerces por el momento —la voz de Minos era más calmada— pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, eso va para nosotros tres.

El silencio volvió a reinar y dejar pensativos a todos ellos.

—Será mejor retirarnos, necesitas descansar —dijo Radamanthys. Minos solo asintió y salieron de la habitación donde se encontraba Aiacos.

_.—+—._

Los días pasaron con normalidad. Nada relevante había surgido, ni rumores ni noticias sobre alguna conspiración en contra de la familia real se había escuchado.

Minos, Radamanthys y Aiacos no eran hermanos directamente, sino hermanastros, de un mismo padre pero distintas las mujeres que les dieron la vida, sus lazos en un comienzo no habían sido nada agradables, pero después se dieron cuenta que no era la sangre la que los unía sino un fuerte lazo invisible al que podían llamar hermandad.

Aiacos y Minos eran los que más conflictos causaban, mientras que Radamanthys siempre permanecía al margen de todo, aunque si le provocaban este estallaba de manera brutal casi siendo imposible de poder controlarle. A pesar de todos los conflictos que estos armaban siempre mantuvieron una relación muy unida, la cual fue forjándose cada vez más mejor, con el pasar del tiempo.

Un día, se encontraban los tres en el jardín de la casa grande, inmenso de grandes y amplias extensiones de césped que era acompañado de una variedad de colores cálidos y fríos, que poseían las encantadoras y sencillas flores, todo bien organizado y bien puntualizado a la hora de darle forma a todo ese bello paisaje considerándose un arte. Una sensación de armonía se apreciaba al obsérvalo.

Gozando de un buen té y de un clima excelente se encontraban los tres recordando los viejos tiempos de su infancia, de cómo se habían conocido y de las situaciones que les ayudaron a fortalecer sus lazos que sobrepasaban más allá de la sangre y los títulos.

—Recuerdas cuando Radamanthys trato de bajar a ese gato negro del árbol —una risa sonora deseaba salir pero era retenida. Aiacos solo asentía con el mover de su cabeza que al igual que Minos se la estaba conteniendo—, fue tan gracioso como cayó al suelo sin gato alguno.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer —comenzó a reír— y el gato había bajado sin mayor problema encima de su cabeza, creo que necesitaba comprobar cuanto tenía que aterrizar jajaja y Rada le hizo el favor.

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran —una clara molestia en su voz se percibía—. Mejor no hubiera hecho eso… —susurro.

—Demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse Radamanthys—dijo Aiacos.

Radamanthys solo desvía la mirada de ambos, la vergüenza en su interior deseaba salir pero el placer a los otros no le iba a dar, por supuesto que no.

Y así la tarde paso tranquila como siempre estas solían ser.

Aiacos pensaba en cortos periodos de tiempo en aquella mujer llamada Violate, no salía de su cabeza ya que un misterio envolvía, algo que puede no ser tan grato de conocer. Quería hablar con ella pero ni rastro de cabello había por la casa. En cambio apareció la chica que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, con su cabello recogido, portando un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco. Le interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre la otra mujer.

—¡Agasha! —Exclamo sorprendido— ¿Qué haces por acá? Me has tomado por sorpresa.

—Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte —hiso un puchero de molestia a la vez que se veía tierno, el otro rió—, pero si no quieres me marcho.

La joven indicaba señales falsas de dar vuelta para retirarse dando su espalda a Aiacos, este sonrió y le cogió suavemente de una de sus manos para girarla a que esta le viera a él.

—No seas así, ya sabes que tu compañía siempre será de mi agrado.

—Más te vale mantenerme contenta —dijo aún con falso enojo—, sino… ya no vuelvo a verte y mucho menos tomarme la molestia de preocuparme por ti —cruzo de brazos.

—Siempre deseo que la felicidad dure eternamente en ti y haría lo imposible porque siguiera así —le abraza por detrás.

—Entonces… —la chica se mostro triste— podre… ¿estar con él sin necesidad de escondernos?

Aiacos también mostro una ligera tristeza por la chica, ella no tenía la culpa sobre las decisiones de su padre y de los de ella, encadenándolos en el dolor. De no poder romperlas, abrazo más a la chica en modo de consolarla, no la quería ver sufrir.

—No te puedo prometer nada aún —pausa, un nudo en su garganta se formo—, pero tratare de conseguir la desaprobación de nuestro compromiso.

—Me pregunto, por qué el destino nos ha impuesto esto, ¿no lo entiendo?

—Quién sabe… pero las soluciones no quieren salir aún, por el momento será mejor seguir así.

La chica asintió en silencio mientras que unas escasas lágrimas corren por sus mejías fugazmente, él siente esas gotas saladas caer sobre sus manos, le gira con gentileza y pasa sus manos debajo de sus ojos tratando de despejarlas.

—No llores. Ya sabes que en ti la belleza radica en tu sonrisa, no en las lágrimas.

—Tienes razón. Ya no seguiré llorando —sonrió.

—Debes mantenerte fuerte, ya sabes que Minos lo notara al instante —la chica asiente con ánimos—. Bien, así me gusta.

Soba con un poco de brusquedad la cabeza de la joven, provocándole un constante quejar de disgusto que le hacía reír, ella siempre sería como una hermana para él.

_.—+—._

Las gotas de sudor emanadas de sus poros salían despedidas brutalmente de la superficie de sus cuerpos, el mover de estos con tanta agilidad escurridiza y rápida de actuar, se atacaban con los puños tratando de golpear una a la otra en las partes más vulnerables de ellas, enfocándose que sus golpes pudieran tener mayor sufrimiento a su contrincante, ninguna cedía en tal reñida batalla.

—No has perdido habilidad —hablo cansada la mujer de cabellos tornasolados violetas.

—No tengo el lujo de descuidar mi condición física —hablo seria.

Su contrincante era una mujer que poseía cabellos negros, largos y lacios que le llegaban hasta glúteos, un flequillo tapaba menos de la mitad de su ojo derecho, cuyos colores de sus ojos eran como el celeste cielo con una tonalidad bastante viva, su piel blanca era más resaltada por la luz de la luna, dándole un semblante bastante fantasmal a su bien formado cuerpo. Su mirada era fría y sin expresión que no denotaba sentimiento alguno, tanto que… parecía que solo vivía por inercia que por ego o ambición de algo.

Ambas con la mirada decidieron parar el entrenamiento, trataban de volver su a respiración normal, Violate fijo su mirada a la Luna se sentía más relajada cuando se detenía a observarle cada detalle de ella, lo otra mujer también dirigió la mirada al astro blanquecino grisáceo.

—¿Has averiguado algo importante? —pregunto la oji-violeta.

—No, nada.

—Se han vuelto más rápidos y sus rastros son bien limpiados. ¡Maldición! —molesta.

—Ellos saben que les seguimos el paso lo bastante cerca, debieron sentirse un poco amenazados —la peli-violeta se echo a reír levemente.

—¿Será posible?, no me lo creo mucho sabiendo que son ellos, pero puede que infundamos cierto molestar a su tranquilidad. Ya has informado al señor Hades.

—No, ahora esta noche pienso ir a verle.

—Será mejor que vayas ya, necesito saber que otra jugada va a realizar.

—¿Vas ir a verlo? —pregunto refiriéndose al Garuda.

—Sí. Creo que ya es tiempo de darle una visita a mi señor, lo más seguro es que muchas preguntas ya hayan sido formuladas en su cabeza, y quieren ser contestadas por está servidora que humildemente le ha de sevir.

—Espero no te guarde rencor por como le has tratado aquellos días que estuvo secuestrado.

—No lo creo —confiada.

La mujer peli-negra se retira del lugar y Violate aún sigue observando ese astro en el cielo. Al cabo de unos segundos desaparece también.

La brisa helada de la noche se colaba por la habitación, su única luz es la que entraba por la enorme ventana que daba acceso al balcón, sentado en las sombras sostenía en su mano una copa de vino, su mirar fijo era a la nada. No obstante su atención fue presa por una sombra que ahogaba la luz de la luna.

—Pensé que ya no volverías a aparecer. Hasta creí que tú eras irreal, invención de la mente por la situación.

Aiacos hablo fríamente a la mujer que se mostraba arrodillada ante él. Ella una fugaz risa soltó.

—Estás bebiendo alcohol. Puede que eso también te haga dudar sobre mí en este momento —dijo un poco burlona.

—No, con el vino estoy mucho más atento que el búho en la noche.

—Como usted diga—una leve sonrisa aparece.

—Haber, explícame todo de aquel día. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

—Ellos fueron contratados por el enemigo de vuestro padre, fueron los que asesinaron a su familia mi señor Aiacos —al escucharlo permaneció callado y serio.

Por alguna razón este no se sobresalto, sabía que algo oculto estaba tramando eliminarlos a ellos, a su padre.

Él tenía doce años cuando se dio cuenta de ellos, su madre fue quemada viva dentro de la casa, aparentemente un accidente había ocurrido pero su interior le indicaba otra cosa. Más tarde lo había comprobado.

El resto de la familia de su madre también había sido asesinada un mes después de aquel hecho tan trágico. Eso no fue revelado al mundo, solo se fue informado a los más íntimos de la familia real; y algo le parecía extraño, fueron tanto las muertes como él. Pero…

—Sobre todo _él…_—

No había mostrado enfado, ni odio, ni rabia —_nada_—, solo en blanco se mantenía, al margen de todo ello dejando que el mundo hiciese con él lo que quisieran. Tales sentimientos negros aún no habían nacido pero… ¿por qué? Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de inmediato con una actitud negativa y violenta pero no fue así. ¿Cómo pudo él ignorar el amor de su madre? ¡A la que amo tanto!

Acaso pensaba dejar todo ello impune, será que no le interesaba, era un cobarde acaso, tenía miedo…, ni él mismo sabía con exactitud del por qué tomaba esa actitud.

—_Inercia_—

—Sabía que la muerte de mi madre no era un simple accidente y el de sus parientes tampoco, pero por qué tú estas dándoles caza, ¿alguien te lo ordena? —da un sorbo a la copa.

—Su padre.

—¡¿Mí padre…?! —pregunto con aire de no creer y de cierta burla.

—Tan difíciles de creer —seria.

—Él nunca ha mostrado interés por nosotros, abandonados nos dejo desde que nacimos.

—Aunque no lo creas él siempre ha velado por ustedes desde las sombras, pero el estrechar comunicación con sus hijos, eso sería un gran riesgo, claro ejemplo de ello fue el secuestro tuyo, mi señor Aiacos.

—Eso no es razón suficiente, y como podrás apreciar, él ni siquiera se digno a verme o preguntarme como estaba.

—Para eso existimos nosotros, las sombras.

—Es solo responsabilidad para él.

—Entiende que no puede mostrarse blando ante sus enemigos.

Él se mostro molesto y guardo silencio, la copa ya vacía es colocada en la mesita donde ahí está la botella de vino en total reposo. El sentimiento de la ira acaba de surgir en él. ¿Contra sus enemigos? ¡No! Contra su padre. La rutina ya se le estaba haciendo aburrida.

—No quiero seguir hablando de ello. Y tú apareces cuando se te antoja, eso me es molesto —se sirve vino y los minutos pasan, un largo silencio—. ¿Quién es el enemigo?

—Aún no sabemos su nombre, solo son sospechas de un hombre llamado Morfeo.

—Morfeo no me suena su nombre…

—Pero él es alguien bajo el servicio de alguien más que no conocemos todavía —aclaró.

—Ya veo, él no es el pez gordo —su voz era calmada—. Vamos a ver quién gana en este tablero de blancos y negros. Él o yo.

Una maliciosa sonrisa en la oscuridad brillo —_cae y cruje_—, el vino derramarse en el suelo y los vidrios rotos de la copa empiezan a dividir sus diferentes rostros en un pequeño mar carmesí. Algo estaba a punto de romperse. La mujer sorprendida quedó ante tal comportamiento mostrado.

Por alguna razón se sintió atraída.

¿Por qué?

_.—+—._

Los sonidos eran suaves, repetitivos y armoniosos, con gran prodigio los dedos parecían tocar las teclas del clave* como el rozar de una pluma, ligera sin ataduras de la mente lógica, instinto a la hora de inventar y crear, ¿alguna clase de divinidad encarnada? ¿Sellado en un humano?

La mirada fingía prestar atención a lo que tocaba pero su mente viajaba a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Estado sereno, frio e insensible a lo que a su alrededor pasase. En una noche tan tranquila era casi imposible el desear ser perturbada, por cosas sin importancia.

—Mi señor Hades —la chica peli-negra apareció detrás de él como un sigilo.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —pregunto sin dejar de tocar el instrumento.

—Solo hemos confirmado que Morfeo está cerca de su hijo Aiacos.

—Su hijo Morfeo… —sonríe levemente— Hypnos debe estar atacando en serio. Ha sido capaz de mover una importante pieza del tablero para él… a paso lento como siempre, tan característico en él.

—Violate espera órdenes suyas mi señor —pronuncio con ligereza.

—Dile que permanezca a su lado, a escondidas de todos por el momento.

—Iré de inmediato a informárselo, con su permi…

—Quédate Raquel—la interrumpió—, quiero que me escuches tocar está composición solo por unos minutos —pausa—, por alguna razón tú fuiste mi inspiración, por ende deseo esperar que sea de tu agrado.

—Como usted desee mi señor, el placer y satisfacción son míos, nada he merecido por ello y como gratitud hacía usted hare todo lo que me pida —se arrodilla—. El honor es mío de poder escucharle.

Una sonrisa fría sus pálidos labios formaron, sus cabellos negros mecían con gracia y coordinación con la melodía, el menearlos suavemente como el viento esas las largas hebras abismales de la oscuridad y el brillo opaco de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas parecían contener cierta alegría, guardada en el fondo de ellos.

La noche era el escenario perfecto para muchas cosas, en especial para las pasiones amorosas y los sádicos asesinatos. Un escenario hermoso para los que en la oscuridad trabajan, su dominio es bajo las sombras tan sencillo y vital como respirar, como cazadores depredadores en la nocturnidad acechan a su presa indefensa, temblorosa y llena de pánico por no saber qué es lo que esas sombras ocultan.

Por los pasillos solitarios llenos de una tenue oscuridad caminaba la peli-negra, al final de este ya se encontraba Violate cruzada de brazos con una ligera mirada de alegría, está bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de reverencia, estando muy cerca de la oji-violeta una mano cae reposando en uno de sus hombros, le mira un poco curiosa por tal actitud. La otra le capta su pregunta sin necesidad de que ella lo exprese en palabras.

—Mi señor ha comenzado a despertar.

—El señor Aiacos, ¿en serio?

—Lo hubieras visto —emocionada—, ahora entiendo porque el señor Hades me ordeno protegerlo.

—Parece que por fin has entendido la decisión del señor Hades.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que te quedes a su lado siempre oculta de todos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tú tienes algo que contarme?

—No —seria—, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto algo diferente esta noche —dio unas palmadas en su hombro y se marcho de ahí.

_.—+—._

El hombre de cabellos largos platinados camina por la casa con lentitud, no tenía deseos de dormir. Una luz llamo su atención, se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde provenía esta, era la biblioteca y encontró a Agasha con el libro abierto descansando sobre sus muslos, cerrados sus ojos, un suave respirar percibía en el pacifico silencio. Se acerco con gran cuidado, y sobo su cabeza a manera de despertarla sin mucha brusquedad.

—Deberías ir ya a la cama es muy noche y tus ojos ya reclaman el dulce néctar del sueño —susurro en su oído de manera sutil.

—Minos… —sus ojos se restregó con ambas manos—¿Me quede dormida?

—Apenas has empezado a leerlo —observo que solo las primeras páginas estaban leídas, luego mira a la chica—, acepta que no tienes el hábito de la lectura —ríe amenamente.

—Calla —apenada—, estoy tratando de ser culta.

—¿Culta? ¿En serio? —Carcajea— Así con este paso llegarás a anciana y no sabrás casi nada. Vete ya a la cama, te acompaño.

—¿Quieres abusar de una señorita?

—Claro que no —sobresaltado—, cómo podría ser yo capaz de eso.

Agasha se levanta y deja el libro en la estantería, Minos la sigue con la mirada curioso de saber lo que la chica responderá. Le encantaba la actitud de esta.

—Por supuesto que no eres capaz de eso —miro con insinuación—, si tú eres la encarnación de un demonio, eres mucho ¡más…! que negro de alma. Tú corazón apenas debe de poder sobrevivir con todo ello.

—No es para tanto —una de sus manos acaricia su mejía—, este demonio tiene jaula y la llave no la tiene para poder abrirla, ella se pasea y alebresta a la bestia en cautiverio tentándole de querer sobre pasar sus cabales y límites.

—Entonces, ¿quién es esa llave que sella al demonio? —curiosa.

—Está justo delante de mí —pasa una mano sobre su cintura—, tiene nombre y es Agasha, una mujer que quiere ser culta por arte de magia.

La chica estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sin fijarse en que momento unos labios se habían posado en los suyos, apresándola sin haber tenido oportunidad alguna de negarse, pero el tiempo para ellos era oro, y valioso. Ocultos de la luz sus lazos crecen.

_Lo prohibido es más valioso y delicioso, pero eso siempre acaba mal._

* * *

*** El clave:**

El **clavecín** (también llamado clavicémbalo, cémbalo, gravicémbalo, clave o clavicímbalo) es un instrumento musical con teclado y cuerdas pulsadas, como el arpa y la guitarra.

El clave, muy conocido y utilizado durante el Barroco, fue cayendo en el olvido, y la mayoría de las piezas escritas para él empezaron a ser interpretadas en el nuevo pianoforte, antepasado de nuestro piano moderno. Como su nombre indica, éste permite cambios de volumen con sólo variar la intensidad de pulsación de las teclas.

Probablemente derivó del salterio griego (psalterion). (_Infor sacada de Wikipedia_)

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!** Bien me sentí con la necesidad de usar un personaje original, y me he pedido a mí misma el permiso de usarlo XD jajaja es la bueno la segunda prota de una historia que llevo desarrollándola uuufffff tanto tiempo que aún no le veo fin ni comienzo... olvidando todo esto, espero no les moleste y no se preocupen no tomara mucho protagonismo lo digo porque hay personas que de plano no toleran los originales XD (lo sé porque yo conozco.)

Creo que ya no hay nada que decir... -.-... bueno entonces, _¡Qué pasen un feliz día! ¡Cuídense mucho!_


	4. Capítulo 4: El té de la tarde (parte I)

**H**ola, pido perdón por no haber actualizado el día que correspondía pero ahora si, y el martes próximo actualizo doble XD -debido al retraso de esta semana-, pero en especial pido disculpas a _Lobunaluna._

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: El té de la tarde (parte I)._**

_Blanco, negro, izquierda, derecha, dos o tres, blanco, negro, derecha, izquierda, cinco y ocho, derribar y ser derribado, ira y placer._

—¿Por qué siempre quedamos de esta forma?

—No lo sé.

—El rey si lo muevo tu reina me lo derriba y si coloco el alfil como escudo, siempre terminara desprotegido, y la torre será en vano que la mueva, el caballo rienda suelta darás. Retrasando lo inevitable.

—¿Y cómo se llama eso entonces? —sonrió victorioso.

—Dejémoslo aquí —dijo con disgusto.

—Acepta tu derrota Aiacos, está vez he ganado yo como muchas otras.

—Te he ganado unas veces.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —Pregunto burlón—Por favor guárdate las palabras que me harán reír, moriría por la falta de aire.

—Eres un demonio Minos —dijo entre rechinar de dientes—, mejor cambiemos de pasatiempo.

—Como quieras. —Se va hacia la estantería de la habitación y coge un libro.

Aiacos permanece mirando el tablero, una jugada hubiera cambiado su rumbo y se preguntaba «¿por qué?»

—Deja de verlo, más te martirizas —dijo sentándose al frente del otro—. Busca un libro sobre "cómo jugar ajedrez"

—Que gracioso, búrlate lo que quieras.

—No me burlo solo te aconsejo —retuvo el gesto.

Unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, Aiacos miraba a la nada en cambio del platinado fingía leer por algún motivo sabia que el tema iba a ser tocado.

—Estaba pensando hace unos días, que tal si fuéramos libres de tomar nuestros propios caminos, tú podrías estar con Agasha—pausa—, la opción de escoger en nuestras manos —observa la palma de su mano y la hace un puño.

—Pero las cosas no son así —levanta la vista del libro en dirección siempre a la nada.

—¿Por qué no te has enfrentado con él?

—Ni siquiera tengo el acceso para ello.

—¿Qué? —sorprendido.

—Ya he intentado pero en palacio no me lo permiten, ordeno que ninguno de sus hijos pudieran entrar.

—Imposible —sobresaltado— y Radamanthys no lo he visto durante estos días, ¿sabes dónde anda metido?

—No. —Aiacos se muestra molesto.

—Veté con ella, lejos de todo este horrible lugar, de esta prisión llamada _familia_, que las cadenas de sangre no te aten.

—No es fácil.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que es fácil? —Observa a su hermano bajar la mirada— Pero tienes que intentarlo, no queda mucho tiempo para que las puertas del infierno sean abiertas.

—Lo estoy pensando, pero sabes que la familia de Agasha la están manipulando, pretenden el poder con la unión de ustedes.

—Yo puedo arreglar eso pero necesitaría que ustedes dos se fueran, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta verla llorar, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Ambos quedaron en silencio con un gran sentimiento de impotencia les invadió, las cosas no resultarían nada bien si no se planeaban con su debida dedicación y detalle. Aún prediciendo la mayoría de cosas siempre _algo_ terminaría mal.

—Aún no estoy seguro de qué decisión tomar.

—El tiempo no apremia Minos.

—Lo sé.

—En lo que puedo voy a ayudarlos, de eso no lo vayas a dudar hermano.

Se levanta de su puesto y sale de la habitación, Minos da otra mirada leve al tablero un pensamiento rodo por su cabeza, «¿qué hubiera pasado si ese movimiento no lo hubiera realizado?»

Caminando por los pasillos este noto que le seguían. Sabía de quien se trataba. —¿Te mantendrás siempre oculta?— La mujer apareció como una sombra detrás de él, este solo la miro fugaz y siguió caminando.

—Los demás aún no deben verme, estaría demasiado expuesta si estuviera a tu lado la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Eso te ha ordenado él?

—Sí.

—Ya veo, entonces estarás a mi disposición por el momento —ella afirmo—. ¿Qué has sabido por el momento?

—Nada aún pero más tarde tendré algo concreto y de inmediato se lo informare.

—Tenemos que estar preparados para su próximo movimiento, mi querida Violate. —La mujer se sorprende, una vez más algo en él la atrapo.

—Estaré muy consciente de ello.

—No sabes que jugadas tendrá nuestro enemigo. Es bueno tener listo el escenario para ellos.

_.—+—._

_La misericordia y el perdón no existen para nosotros, es tan solo una fachada creada para mantener una aparente paz. ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Ah sí, hace diez años que dimos el primer paso. Ya deseo ver qué clase de persona hemos creado, quiero saber qué nos mostraras para deleitarnos._

Sentado en una silla tomando un té se encontraba en al balcón de la habitación, mirando todo el paisaje que deslumbraba radiante por el sol, esos verdes pastos donde los caballos corren libremente, donde esas pequeñas e insignificantes bellezas crecen, las flores, se asemejan mucho a las personas, frágiles y de distintas formas, tamaños y colores. Un testigo maravilloso y sabio son los árboles, viven tantos años que guardan una infinidad de anécdotas, años y años en pie siempre han de estar, mirar todo a su alrededor, ¿qué sentirán? ¿Tristeza o alegría? Ambas acaso… ¿daremos pena ante sus tácitos ojos?

—Morfeo —llamo suavemente a su hijo.

—Padre —apareció mostrando gran respeto. Un hombre de gran cuerpo muy bien formado se mostraba, cabellera rubia y larga, y ojos dorados.

—Ya saben que tú vas detrás de él, debes presentarte de manera formal y cordial, entendiste.

—Sí padre, ya envíe la invitación. Debe estarle llegando en este momento.

—Acaba con él rápido, no quiero esperar más por lo que tanto he estado preparando.

—Sí —dedico una reverencia—, me retiro ahora mismo —se marcha rápido de ahí.

—Hoy es un perfecto día, la tarde va a ser perfecta para un té —dio un sorbo a su taza—. Phantasos, creo que va siendo hora de que empieces a aparecer.

—¿Es el momento indicado padre? —pregunto juguetona una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados.

—Sí, debes ir con cuidado con ella —aconsejo.

—Como ordene. —Hiso reverencia y se retira de su presencia— Va a ser muy divertido, ya ansio verla —dijo para sí misma.

_.—+—._

—Mi señor Aiacos esto acaba de llegar.

Violate mostro un sobre con decoraciones bien llamativas de color dorado, lo que demuestra que no es alguien cualquiera, lo agarro, y examino toda su superficie, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y comenzó a leer en silencio. Una sonrisa mofo y estrujó el papel con fuerza.

—Es una invitación para tomar el té de la tarde, buena idea de su parte.

—Podría ser una trampa —dijo un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba eso por parte del enemigo.

—Trampa o no, siempre voy a ir, no me gusta rechazar invitaciones, es de mala educación —sonríe. Ella se abstuvo de hablar y con algo de preocupación iba apoyarlo, aunque su decisión no le parecía muy bien.

Siempre lo había observado todos estos años, para ser más específica un año después de la tragedia ocurrida; de manera tranquila y feliz cada día vivía, el molestarse entre ellos — los hermanos—, que siempre estaban unidos, Minos y Aiacos en especial se unían para burlarse de Radamanthys, también estaban las platicas que siempre gustaban a él, con Agasha, su relación era como de los más parecida a la de hermanos, sin faltar las partidas de ajedrez que tenía con Minos el cual siempre resultaba perdedor, la rutina diaria de equitación con el caballo y los viajes en el bosque, un sinfín de cosas que carecían de importancia para ella. La vida para él era fácil sin preocupaciones de nada, sin nada a lo que temer, poseía comodidades, lo tenía todo, esa era su conclusión.

Lo extraño para ella fue, que no parecía importarle mucho lo de su familia, el hecho que había destrozado a muchos fue lo contrario para él. Este se mostro ignorante de todo ello, no pronuncio palabra alguna y prefirió alejarse de todo tema que tratara sobre la tragedia, las preguntas más obvias surgieron en su cabeza: ¿será que no le importaba en nada su familia? ¿Cómo era posible para una persona vivir tantos años así, sin remordimiento alguno? ¿Acaso el perdón existía para él e iba continuar con su vida, así como si nada?...

—¡Violate! —Llamo Aiacos interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos—Te mantendrás al margen de la situación o aparecerás conmigo. —Comienzan a caminar.

—Estaré al margen mientras no requiera algo de mi intervención.

—Bien, no creo que necesites ir puedo arreglármelas solo con esto, además es solo una entrada para el plato fuerte.

Salen de la casa y un carruaje espera afuera; él sube y Violate solo lo observa aún con dudas en su cabeza.

—En todo caso ve si no confías en mí. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Coge un caballo del establo se que quieres ir de todos modos, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Sí, mi señor —contesto un poco confusa.

Miro como el carruaje se marchaba, lentamente se dirigió al establo, escogió un caballo y sobo un poco su cuello para que el animal aceptara su persona y se sintiera a gusto. Comenzó su viaje, siguiendo de cerca al otro. Pasaron alrededor del pueblo para no llamar la atención, al cabo de un tiempo más de recorrido pudieron ver una gran casa a lo lejos sobre esas grandes llanuras verdes. Violate permanecía lejos del carruaje para no ser divisada. Aiacos observo todo su entorno con gran calma, al instante las puertas principales se abrieron interrumpiéndole su extracción de conocimientos sobre el lugar.

—Sea usted bienvenido Aiacos de Garuda. El señor Morfeo lo está esperando, acompáñeme por favor.

Se adentraron a la casa, él observando cada detalle de esta, le pareció que tenía un buen gusto, le agradaba y le interesaba. Llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia estaba él ahí sentado con una taza de té.

Un té perfecto, en una tarde perfecta, un escenario bastante grato y conmovedor.

—¿Se siente a gusto en este lugar?

—De comienzo sí, vamos a ver… qué tal el final.

—Espero que se vaya de aquí con un buen concepto.

—Oh claro de eso no lo dudo —sonríe.

—Por favor tome asiento —hizo un gesto con su mano indicando el asiento libre para su invitado.

Se acerco con lentitud y se sentó con cuidado, un sirviente le sirvió el té que despidió un suave olor. Sería acompañado con un hermoso atardecer, colores intensos semejanza al fuego abrazador sin duda un perfecto y hermoso escenario.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su invitación?

El rubio se tomo un tiempo para dar su respuesta. —Lo cierto es que usted ya sabe los motivos ¿no? Bien pero explicare de todos modos, yo deseaba verle y conocerle en persona, queriendo saber a quién me enfrentaría.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué le parezco? Estoy curioso de saberlo.

—Prefiero guardármelo de momento pero no se preocupe que no es nada a lo que deba de temer.

—Me consuela escucharlo —toma la taza y la observa— ya me había preocupado. ¿No es hermoso el atardecer de este día, que cree usted?

—No lo discuto, es en efecto hermoso.

Pasaron los minutos en los que estos no hicieron nada más que tomar el té tranquilamente.

—Deseo extender mi invitación a que usted se quede aquí, a pasar la noche —propuso.

—Me parece una invitación muy curiosa e inevitable de rechazar.

—Lo tomare como un sí, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado.—Morfeo se levanto de su asiento. —Cuando salga de este cuarto un sirviente estará a su disposición.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Cuídense mucho y que pasen un buen día!** :3


	5. Capítulo 5: El té de la tarde (parte II)

Segunda parte *-* espero guste x)

* * *

Morfeo se retiro de ese cuarto dejando solo al Garuda, el cual no iba a apurarse en levantarse y marcharse del cuarto. Tomo su tiempo, ya que gustaba de ver las tardes, sobre todo cuando el Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Una vez ya observado la despedida del astro, decido levantarse y salir de ese lugar, y como lo había dicho ya el residente del lugar, un sirviente estaba custodio de la puerta. Este le guio por largos pasillos, parecía un laberinto la residencia y detrás de cada puerta encerraba un misterio. El sirviente se detuvo e indicó que esa era su habitación, hizo una reverencia y se retiro de su presencia, Aiacos siempre se mantenía atento aunque su cara denotara indiferencia a todo lo que le rodeaba, aguardo un momento antes de entrar esperando a que no hubiera nadie dentro de su campo visual. Entro, era grande con detalles un poco sombríos. La examino, cada detalle, no podía darse el lujo de confiarse.

—Las personas tienen buenas actuaciones, el rostro es un arte, el manejar la expresión con detalle a tu antojo.

Sospechas no se levantaron, todo parecía normal nada de lo que preocuparse —por el momento— en esa habitación.

—Dudo que dormiré hoy —susurro, camina hacia la cama y se tira encima de ese mueble. Suspira —. ¡Me dormiré, estoy cansado! Ya que la trampa está servida —susurro.

Unos ruidos se escucharon por el balcón de la habitación, un mínimo sonido delato todo para él. Cinco hombres entraron por el balcón y lanzaron flechas a la cama, aguardaron un tiempo hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a destapar el bulto lleno de flechas, retiro la cobija todos abrieron sus ojos lo más grandemente que pudieron, confundidos miraron para todos lados en busca del príncipe.

—Me buscaban —apareció por detrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto Violate a muchos metros de la casa vigilaba las afueras, caminando de un lado a otro y así sucesivamente, con sus manos enganchadas entre ellas sudaban por detrás de su espalda, sin querer la situación la había puesto tensa.

—No vaya ser que acabe mal y resulte inútil su imprudencia.

Llevo su mano a su boca y mordió la uña de su dedo índice, maldiciendo se decidió por ir en busca de su señor no soportaba estar ahí sin hacer nada y sin verlo a él para que no le pasara nada.

—Son una especie de guerreros asiáticos o qué —decía divertido mientras esquivaba sus ataques con espadas de un solo filo—, he escuchado un poco de ustedes no sabía que Morfeo poseyera semejante arma humana.

Los hombres fruncían sus cejas, se podía notar su molestia con la poca piel que exponían sus atuendos negros.

—Saben ya me estoy aburriendo de jugar al esquivar mejor pasemos a otra cosa —con un rápido movimiento se coloca detrás de uno y le quiebra el cuello matándolo al instante—. ¡Qué interesante es esto! —recoge la katana que fue lanzada al suelo— No sabía que su cultura poseyeran objeto tan fino, puede que algún día viaje para sus tierras, será todo un honor pero lamentablemente ustedes ya no podrán regresar jamás y eso agradézcanselo a Morfeo.

_.—+—._

Entro como una sombra por la mansión, busco por todos lados pero se dio cuenta que era mejor buscar por fuera a través de los balcones, en efecto llego más rápido, abrió sin problemas la ventana entrando como una fuerte brisa.

—Violate, por favor cierra de inmediato esa ventana entra mucho frio.

La mujer hiso lo que le ordeno, camino y sintió que piso un bulto, miro al suelo encontrándose con los cadáveres que Aiacos había cegado, lo que aprecio era algo difícil de creer, todos desmembrados y el suelo estaba todo teñido de sangre. La mujer dirigió su mirada a Aiacos y lo encontró tranquilo boca abajo en la cama tratando de dormir. Se acerco más pero teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarse más los zapatos.

—¿No está herido verdad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —su voz se escuchaba opacada.

—Por nada, solo consultaba. —Las palabras más no salieron de sus bocas.

—Si quieres dormir busca por ahí un cuarto, de seguro muchos están vacíos.

—Podrían volver a atacar y…

—No. Ya no habrá más, de eso estate segura mi querida secuestradora. Como repito todas las habitaciones de _seguro_ están vacías, así que déjame dormir que estoy cansado, claro si los cadáveres no te molestan alrededor.

_.—+—._

—Los voy a matar a todos, sin dejar existencia alguna de que anduvieron caminando por este mundo.

—Una mujer como tú podrá contra nosotros.

La mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba rodeada de unos quince hombres de buen cuerpo, el bosque era denso, y la luz nocturna apenas penetraba en la zona.

—Hasta muy poquitos son para mí —sonríe.

—Que te estas creyendo, mira tu cuerpo debilucho. Lo voy a cortar en pedazos a puros golpes.

—Intentadlo si podéis.

Los hombres se abalanzaron contra ella, pero el cuerpo y palabrería no había funcionado contra ella, y de inmediato fueron asesinados a excepción de uno, de los más jóvenes que se acobardan a última hora.

—Mándale este mensaje en nombre de mi señor Hades: _Mantente alejada de mis planes y no iré a matarte._ Ha quedado claro —amenazaba con su espada cortarle la cabeza.

—…S…Sí….

—Márchate si no te mato por lento.

El joven corre despavoridamente de la mujer. Comenzó a correr por el bosque aún con la espada desenvainada, paro cuando llego a un campo abierto.

—Sal de donde quiera que estés.

—Yo quería seguir un poco más, eres aburrida pero bien ese carácter frio atrae mucho la atención sobre todo en una mujer.

No lo vio hasta cuando este apareció por sus espaldas tomándola por sorpresa, de inmediato dio un salto para mantener la distancia y colocarse en posición de lucha. Él sonrió y miro el cielo tranquilo con una mirada llena de brillo y carisma, largos cabellos dorados caían por su espalda, sus ojos eran azules tirándole más al celeste y la noche le hacía ver aun más blanca su piel. Vestía una camisa manga larga blanca y pantalones oscuros.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto fríamente.

—Ah, lo lamento no me he presentado vaya que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Michael Lowell, un placer conocerla —hace una reverencia.

—¿Para quién? —amenazadora.

—Por favor no te pongas así solo he venido a recoger tu mensaje personalmente.

—¿Y el otro?

—Muerto —tranquilo—, no necesitamos a personas así de deficientes, la señorita Perséfone recibirá muy bien el mensaje.

—Pero que…

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz día! x°3**


End file.
